Sargon of Akkad
Carl Benjamin, better known online as Sargon of Akkad, is a YouTuber dedicated to white supremacy, anti-feminism, centrism and criticism of social justice. He's known for his brash and controversial style, being popular among the "intellectual dark web". He has hosted conversations and debates with other YouTubers on a wide variety of topics from politics to religion, history, and skepticism. He has been on YouTube since 2010. Sargon has two addition channels that he uploads content to. The first is called The New Memedia, which was originally dedicated to uploading gaming-related content, until it became dedicated primarily to “shitposting”. His next channel is called Ancient Reactions, where he reads ancient texts from around the world in a clear British accent, in addition to analysis of texts and history-related news and events. His fourth and final channel, Sargon of Akkad Livestreams, is a channel for discussions and debates, all of which he livestreams. Good Friends on YouTube #6oodfella #ShoeOnHead #Armoured Skeptic Various Channels #'Sargon of Akkad': His main channel, dedicated to criticisms of feminism, social justice, political correctness, modern liberalism and other controversal topics as well. He does his own reasearch and tries to be thorough. #'The New Memedia': His second channel, which is dedicated to uploading shitposting-related videos. #'Reactions Ancient Reactions': His third channel, where he reads ancient texts from around the world in a clear British accent, in addition to analysis of texts and history-related news and events. #'of Akkad Livestreams Sargon of Akkad Livestreams': His fourth and final channel, a channel for discussions and debates, all of which he livestreams. Campaign to be MEP Carl Benjamin attempted to be elected a member of the European Parliament in Southwest England in 2019 under UKIP. His campaign promises included never apologising, many debates from that campaign are available on his channel. His announcement video is linked here. He lost the campaign to run for the European Parliament, but he was not upset and expected to lose anyway at just winning 3%. Notable Works 'This Week in Stupid' This Week in Stupid is a weekly show where Carl talks about what he believes are the stupidest things that happened in the world during that week. Sometimes he dedicates an entire video to the one dumbest thing that occurred that week, and other times he picks several of the worst things that happened that week when none of them are worthy of making a video on themselves. 'This Year in Stupid' 'Why Do People Hate Feminism?' Why Do People Hate Feminism? is a series where Sargon attempts to explain why some people hate feminism. 'Forbidden Literature' Forbidden Literature is a series where Sargon reads and analyzes written works made by feminists. 'Internet Sagas' Internet Sagas is a series where Carl talks about the less-important internet drama topics. 'Liberal Ideas' Liberal Ideas is a series where Carl discusses and analyses certain ideas, ideals, and concepts that he believes liberals believe in. '#GamerGate' #GamerGate is a series that Carl made about his perspective on #GamerGate. Vae Victis His second channel, which is dedicated to uploading shitposting-related videos. Notable Works 'Make Greece Great Again' 'Dungeon Mastery' 'Amiga Classics' 'Dev Streams: Necromancer' 'Perfidious Albion' An English campaign in Medieval 2: Total War, using a custom version of the Stainless Steel 6.3 mod. Ancient Recitations His third channel, where he reads ancient texts from around the world in a clear British accent, in addition to analysis of texts and history-related news and events. Notable Works 'Ancient Greece' 'Ancient Near-East' 'The Ancient Podcast' 'Ancient Explorations' Sargon of Akkad Livestreams His fourth and final channel, a channel for discussions and debates, which he livestreams. Notable Works 'Cyberpunk 2020' 'This Week in Stupid Extras' 'The Shitlord Streams' Gallery Sargon of Akkad1.jpg This page was created on September 23, 2016 by JakCooperThePlumber. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors